


Harmony

by Xyliandra



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Music, Not Beta Read, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where words leave off, music begins.”<br/>― Heinrich Heine</p><p>Pure fluff involving slow dancing and singing to your lover. No actual singing involved;  I detest song-fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony

Dee was not a singer. Well, that’s not entirely true. He sang loudly in the shower and softly to the children at the orphanage. He sang under his breath while cleaning and Ryo could swear he heard Dee humming late one night when he drifted in and out of sleep.

More accurately, Dee was not a very good singer. He fumbled over the words. Mixed up verses. Made up his own, full of colorful descriptions, when the words escaped him entirely. His timing was off. He unintentionally syncopated the songs, always seeming to be half a beat ahead or behind. He blatantly slid to find notes, abused his head voice, and was perpetually out of tune.

But when Dee sang to him, soft and low as he rocked them back and forth, it never failed to make his heart flutter. It was clumsy and off-key and absolutely perfect. Ryo would let the romantic lyrics wash over him, closing his eyes and resting his head on Dee’s shoulder. Dee would turn his head and the words would dance along Ryo’s temple and ear and cheek and neck. Ryo would sigh and Dee would hold him closer, pressing kisses between verses. Time stood still and all existence ceased beyond their embrace.

 

Ryo was not a singer. Well, that’s not entirely true. He had perfect pitch and musical training. He could read music. He could also hear a song once and sing it right back, in the vocal styling of his choosing. He always found the note, his timing was impeccable, and he could slip into an effortless vibrato.

Ryo _could_ sing, but he chose not to. Too shy. Too scared? Too uncomfortable to be in the spotlight.

But when Dee rocked them, back and forth in time to the song spilled forth from the radio, Ryo would sometimes sing along. Whisper soft, hoping to go unheard, but still melodic and beautiful. Dee knew better than to let Ryo know he heard him. Ryo would stop abruptly, caught in the spotlight with no act prepared. His skin quickly flushing as embarrassment swept over him. He would gently push away, quickly retreating to the bathroom without a word, no longer trusting the voice that betrayed him. The moment shattered.

Instead Dee held tighter, singing along with the music, ears straining to hear the sultry voice singing into his chest. Maybe one day Ryo would be bold enough to sing to him, intentionally loud enough to be heard. Until then, they would continue in this way. Clumsy and unsure and in perfect harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't typically write FAKE fanfiction, as Dee and Ryo don't typically speak to me. However, this ficlet just wouldn't leave me alone. It wrote itself.  
> Inspired by Awieatti's "singing in the shower" drabble (http://awieatti.livejournal.com/30887.html) and my partner, who sings to me, fabulously off-key and out of sync, when we are awkward-slow-dancing to his favorite love songs.


End file.
